


As I Lay Dyeing

by transoberyn



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: I'm not entirely certain where I was going with this one tbh, M/M, Pranks and Practical Jokes, im still deciding, this'll end up being either a multichapter fic in the same au or a series of different aus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-10
Updated: 2014-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-20 14:18:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2431904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transoberyn/pseuds/transoberyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Stoll Brothers have invented yet another device to make pranking fun, fast, and efficient.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As I Lay Dyeing

**Author's Note:**

> hahahaha so guess who tried writing two serious fics before deciding to just say fuck it and write fluff like the rest of the nico/will shippers (my ship name for them is sunny di angelo because i think im witty)  
> anyhoo, i hope you like it! let me know if there are any typos and i'll fix them posthaste.

Will looked out of the corner of his eye at the Hades table. There was Nico di Angelo, smiling and laughing with his sister. His dark eyes sparkled, framed by lashes that were at least an inch long, which was not helping Will in the creepy pining department.

One of the younger campers elbowed him gently.

“You should probably stop staring for the time being; Grace is giving you the stankeye.”

Will looked over at the Zeus table, and sure enough, Jason Grace was shooting him intensely suspicious looks. When he noticed Will looking back at him, Jason made an ‘I’m watching you’ gesture with his index and middle fingers to his eyes then Will’s. Will rolled his eyes and turned back around, attempting to talk with Austin about a new type of sonic arrow he was developing instead of staring creepily at Nico.

“So I was thinking, if we carved a spiral shape around it, and then put an enchantment on the spiral, then we could utilize the air flying past the arrow to make it louder,” Austin explained, as Will glanced at the Hades table out of the corner of his eye every two seconds.

Suddenly, there was a shout of surprise that sounded startlingly like the son of Hades himself. One of the Stoll brothers had launched some kind of dye bomb at Nico’s t-shirt, turning what had once been navy blue a myriad of colors. Nico yelped and whipped his shirt off; probably a good idea, as the dye had already started to turn the left side of his body a lovely mix of fuchsia and light green. Will almost inhaled the glass of water he had been about to drink out of; he had not been expecting to see the object of his affections shirtless today, or ever, for that matter.

Nico’s chest was as pale as the rest of him, with a light trail of dusky hair leading from his navel to the alarmingly low waistband of his black skinny jeans. Will let out a startled laugh as the dark haired boy picked up a pitcher of ice water, laid down on a bench, and without hesitation poured the entire pitcher on his side. Alas, it was too late for the dye that had already come into contact with Nico’s skin to be washed off, but the spread of it halted immediately. Stifling giggles behind her hand, Hazel reached down to hand Nico some napkins to dry himself off. She said something to him quietly, and he scowled, glancing at the Apollo table.

To Will’s shock and slight horror, Nico got off of the bench that he had been laying on and began to walk over to the Apollo table. Will quickly turned around and started eating, shoulders tensing as he imagined Nico growing closer and closer to the table.

“Hey…” A quiet voice came from behind Will, causing him to jump a foot in the air. There was a hoarse chuckle, then, “Do any of you guys know how to get this dye off? To be honest, I really don’t think that either of these are really my color.”

“Y-yeah,” Will said, standing up, “We should have something in the cabin that could help get rid of that. With some of the things we have to deal with, high power soap is kind of a necessity.”

“I can imagine,” Nico replied, stepping back so that Will would have room to manoeuvre.

Will set off toward the Apollo cabin, checking behind himself to make sure that Nico was following.

“One time, we had to treat an entire battalion of Ares campers that had fought some kind of slime monster. The slime had some kind of a dyeing effect to it, and my fingernails were blue for _weeks_. That was before we got someone from the Demeter cabin to whip up the soap, of course,” Will added reassuringly.

“I’ve never heard of a Greek slime monster before…,” Nico said, his eyebrow quirking.

“Believe me, neither had I. I’m pretty sure they just had a jello fight and didn’t want to own up to it, seeing as the slime smelled like berries,” Will replied, grinning.

“A jello fight that required medical treatment for the aftermath?” Nico was smiling now, and Will tried his hardest not to blush.

“Well, it _was_ the Ares cabin. I’ve just learned to not question what activities they can make dangerous,” Will said, smiling back at Nico as he pushed the door to Cabin Seven open.

Cabin Seven was by far the brightest cabin at Camp Half-Blood. Although they couldn’t be seen from the outside, the entire roof was one big skylight. The walls were a cheery shade of light yellow, and there were white, wooden bunk beds lining the walls, each of which had storage above the headboard and footboard. The back wall of the cabin was covered in open shelving, which housed a myriad of instruments. From guitars to french horns to vuvuzelas; you named it, the Apollo cabin had it.

Will walked over to his own bunk, the only one with open space and a desk underneath it instead of another bed, and started rifling through the desk drawers.

“Aha! Here we go!” He pulled a glass bottle with a kind of greenish-bluish murky substance in it, and held it out to Nico.

“Cure-All Stain Remover - Completely Plant Based - Can Be Used on Clothing and Skin,” Nico read off of the home-made label. “Sounds trustworthy.”

“Believe me, this stuff’s a lifesaver,” Will said, holding out his right arm for Nico to see. “The Stolls hit me with something similar to what they hit you with a couple of days ago. I tried to get it off for _hours_ , and I didn’t even make a dent. Then I used this soap and bam, all of the dye was gone without me having to even scrub very hard!”

“You should do infomercials,” Nico said, grinning at Will when he blushed. “No, but seriously; Thanks.”

“No problem. If you have any other long lasting side-effects from a Stoll prank, make sure to come to the Apollo cabin first. Chances are, they’ve probably tested the prank on one of us before using it to attack hapless cute bo-,” Will cut himself off, blushing furiously.

“You think I’m cute?” Nico asked, looking at Will with wide eyes.

“I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to like, freak you out or anything. I mean, you’re just… very attractive? And I knew that you probably didn’t like me in that way, so I was trying to not bother you about it. Anyway, you can feel free to leave at any point and like, never talk to me aga-”

Will was cut off by a furiously blushing son of Hades yanking him down by his collar and crushing their lips together in a slightly painful manner. Nico had to stand on his tiptoes even with Will bending over, and his eyes were screwed tightly shut. Will made a tiny choking noise in the back of his throat and gingerly touched Nico’s jaw with his fingertips.

Nico pulled back from the kiss, then leaned in to talk into Will’s ear.

“Do you have _any_ idea how long I’ve been stuck looking at your ridiculously perfect face and your ridiculously perfect hair and your ridiculously perfect _everything_ and thinking, ‘Wow, it’s too bad he’s probably straight. I’m going to go cry in a corner now?’ For the love of Styx, haven’t you noticed the way I never sing along at the singalong because I want to hear your voice over my horrendous caterwauling?”

“I just thought you didn’t like singing,” Will said, blushing at being in such close proximity to a cute shirtless boy.

“Well, that too,” Nico admitted, pulling back a bit and grinning at him. “Maybe I’d like it better if you sat next to me at the next singalong.”

“I think I’d be okay with that,” Will replied, smiling.

Nico craned his neck up and planted a kiss on Will’s cheek.

“I’m going to take a shower now. I would offer to have you join me, but I’m more of a third date kind of guy,” he said, grinning cheekily as Will’s cheeks flamed pink for about the billionth time that day.

With that, Nico grabbed the soap from a still very stunned Will Solace’s hands, and set off for Cabin 13 and a very not-cold shower.


End file.
